


The Dragon Consumes You

by Faygo_and_cake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon!Hanzo, M/M, Noodle Dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faygo_and_cake/pseuds/Faygo_and_cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel Free to Follow Me on Tumblr! I'm hoping to start updating on there when my fics update!<br/> http://chocolate-and-bunnies.tumblr.com</p><p>May Post my Twitter at a later Chapter. Idk yet.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Air, Liter and Nature

Hanamura wasn't exactly home sweet home to a man from the West. More specifically the South of America. But a small group from Overwatch had been stationed there. A few from Blackwatch and others from Overwatch. Mainly to keep an eye on the Blackwatch members.

The crew consisted of Angela, Genji, Lena, Gabriel and Jesse. They had stationed just outside the village in a well but together camp site. The threes were think enough around them to hide just about any activity they had planned. Tents vary from simple one person tents for sleeping to much larger tents like a place to eat and the medical tent. As the tents began to set up Angela took it upon herself to request that someone go and scout the village. Arguments and excuses flew everywhere on reasons not to go. After so much the cowboy who had grown an almost overwhelming headache decided to volunteer. Not soon after, setting off.  
\------------

The village of Hanamura was quite peaceful and by the looks of it quite ancient as well. It looked like not many things had changed since the ancient times McCree remembered seeing pictures of in his book he was given before arriving. Something about lores and the history of this place. McCree only really looked at the pictures and then threw the book away. He remembered feeling the eyes and scornful look Angela gave him after doing so. It still burns in the back of his head with regret. 

All of this thinking however eventually got the man lost. He figured he landed himself I some fucked up shady part of town or village in this case. He could just feel the sense of dread crawling up his spine. He also looked up to noticed that the sun was just about set. McCree gulped so hard he swore the dread he had just swallowed just made his stomach drop. He figured he better find a way out of this place and get back to the camp. But as he turned to walk hopefully the way be came he heard a cry. 

Not some cry from a human. Or regular pet, like a dog or cat. No it was different. He remembered Winston watching some videos of baby sloths making sounds. It was something around that, but more distressed sounding. McCree wanted to ignore it. He tried to walk away, it wasn't his business. But that wasn't justice. He wouldn't be helping whatever was calling out to him, or anyone really, just by walking away. McCree grunted as he turned back around and walked following the cry. Eventually coming up to some worn out dumpster that was way too full and reeked of rotten vegetables and diapers that both had managed to grow mold. The smell nearly made the man vomit. But thankfully he was able to ignore said smell after hearing another cry out. 

McCree located the sound from behind the dumpster. He was internally greatfull that he didn't have to dig through the entire trash pile, but was quickly distracted by the sight of a small lizard. No, it wasn't a lizard. He didn't think anyways. It looked too much like the dragons in his book and the décor he had noticed around the village. McCree slowly shoved the dumpster over. Jumping out of the way of the garbage that had fallen out of said dumpster. Only to get closer to the creature. It was then, he noticed that it was crying out in pain. He noticed that the dragons sides were bleeding from where he assumed legs were supposed to be. He also suddenly had noticed that the dragon had not only noticed him but was quivering in fear. McCree thought for a moment before he had knelt down and slowly reached out, offering his hand to the small creature. The dragon cried out again and tried to back away; but fell over instead due to the lack of its hind legs. 

"Howdy der, it's quite alright. I ain't gon' to hurt ya..." McCree spoke softly to the creature slowly reaching closer. The dragon panted a bit and closed its eyes. McCree took this chance to gently scratch his index finger under the dragons chin. After a minute it began to purr. McCree smiled as it moved slightly and nuzzle against his hand, to seek attention and affection. McCree couldn't think of why anyone would want to hurt such a cute fella. 

The dragons scales glimmered a slight latter or black and a night sky blue. The patterns being interrupted by a streak of gold on both it's sides. It's whiskers also glew with the same gold. It couldn't been any longer than a foot and a half at best. It was beautiful. It was ashamed such beauty had to be dulled by the pain and blood they dragon was slowly losing. In that moment Jesse had made a decision. 

McCree took his hat off his head and removed his Serape as well. He stuffed the Serape into his hat a bit. He felt his heart drop as the dragon crawled to him, calling out for his hand again. McCree grunted again and put his hat down. Just long enough to reach over and scoop the dragon up with two hands. It purred again as McCree put the lizard into his hat. It curled up as it slowly began to pass out. McCree then covered it with the rest of his Serape and stood once again. This time, he ran his way back to the base.  
\------------

"Angela, you gotta help me, or er it, er him. I-i dunno!" McCree bursted his way into the medical tent just in time to see Angela finishing unpacking her medical supplies. She frowned and stood straight, walking over to the sweaty and panicked McCree. Slowly she lifted part of the Serape. She was quick to jump back however gasping.

"P-please. It's hurt and sufferin' all it needs is new hind legs. I don't wanna see it die! It's actually really kind and loves gettin' a pettin', please..." McCree began to sob out, his eyes begging for her to help. It was only a moment later she stood straight again, offering a small but kind smile and nodding. McCree began to sob again, this time from joy.  
\---------

McCree refused to sleep. He just couldn't. He sat in the medical tent all night watching Angela do her thing. She had created new hind legs for the creature and conducted a surgery to give it said hind legs. When the surgery was completed it was the break of dawn. McCree felt his heart warm up when he was told it was going to be ok, of he was Angela had observed. 

"Taking care of something like this is going to be a huge responsibility Jesse" Angela spoke to the relieved man. Who only grunted before replying.

"I ain't no elementary student, I know how things works. Even if this one is special." He frowned a bit. The female sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose rather gently from being up all night.

"Have you been thinking of a name?" She asked tiredly

"A name?" McCree asked back slightly confused.

"Yes a name, you know. You cant call it dragon forever!" She groaned out, catching the attention of Genji who was just coming in to inform them that he had made a simple rice and egg breakfast. It wasnt much but he made it and surely was proud. But before he could say anything he gasped out.

"Hanzo..." Genji seemed to have been starring at the dragon who slept peacefully. 

"Yeah! Hanzo. Good idea Genji. It sounds Japanesey enough I think" McCree chuckled looking to the dragon. He gently petted it and looked up to thank Genji. But the cyborg had already left. He sighed disappointed before he heard a simple purring and felt a familier nuzzling. Hanzo had awakened and was looking up at him. McCree smiled softly as he removed his hand from Hanzo long enough to put his Serape back on and his hat. He scooped the dragon up gently with his cybernetic hand and placed Hanzo in his Serape near his neck. The dragon nuzzled him gently before relaxing. 

McCree left the medical tent. After he had covered Angela with a blanket. He figured he wouldn't wake her just to thank her. He'd do that later.


	2. Rejection and Acceptance

McCree sat at breakfast. He was surprised to find that he was the first to show up. Even Genji who had made the meal hadn't returned. So McCree had taken upon himself to serve himself. So he sat and ate. He chuckled when the scent of the meal had finally met Hanzo's nose. The dragon had then crawled it's way around McCree's neck to have a look. It roared out a bit. It's roar sounding like a much more happier tone of the sloth cry McCree had heard last night. The sound had only made McCree chuckle along with the slight tickle he had felt as the dragon's tail moved against his neck. McCree used his fingers to pick up a large bit of scrambled egg in the rice and lifted it to Hanzo. Who practically inhaled the bite and roared out again. 

"What....The Fuck.... Is That???..." Gabriel had entered the tent to find McCree feeding a weird ass lizard. Of course he had to investigate this. 

"This is Hanzo" McCree replied feeding Hanzo more egg and rice. Gabriel looked at the dragon and snarled.

"That THING is creepy" Gabriel snarled out before Genji came over with two bowls of breakfast. He placed the bowls down and he and Gabriel sat in front of McCree.

"That THING, is a Dragon. And i advise you to rid of it." Genji spoke, pointing his chopsticks straight at Hanzo. Who had then flinched and hid a bit behind McCree's neck.

"He ain't gonn' hurt nothin', he can stay if he wishes" McCree frowned at the two. The hair on his arms stood up as the two practically growled at him. McCree sighed as Genji continued to talk.

"Hanzo needs to go, he is not needed and doesn't belong here." Genji spoke simply. McCree couldn't help but feel like he wasn't saying everything on his mind.

"Well he needs me, Angela spent such a long time fixin' his legs and said I could keep him. So i am" McCree argued back. 

"He needs to go, McCree. He can't be distracting you from our mission." Gabriel growled again. 

"He is a distraction, a nuisance and he just doesn't belong here" Genji joined in with Gabriel. At the moment McCree had had enough standing uo and picking up his bowl. 

"Look I don't care what you guys thinks. He is my new partner and I plan on makin' sure he does ok with his new legs. But clearly since he isn't welcomed here we'll eat elsewhere" McCree had then left the tent, and carried his bowl to his own personal tent. He entered the tent and sat on his cot of a bed. 

The tent was small, but big enough so McCree could stand up straight. The walls were clothed and a muddy shade of brown. McCree couldn't recall if it was actual dirt or how he had received the tent. Inside were several bags scattered around the tent. Some with clothes. Some with personal hygiene things. And others with a shit ton of ammo. Overall the tent just looked like a huge mess. The only thing clean about it was the cot. Hanzo roared at McCree as McCree reached up and gently pulled the dragon off his shoulders and onto the cot. Hanzo roared again as McCree lowered the bowl.

"You can have the rest. I'm not very hungry. Im more tired than anything." McCree sighed. He failed to notice the dragons look of concern he gave McCree before eating. McCree laid down on his back. Getting comfortable on the cot. He removed his hat and laid it against his chest. He listened to the sounds of Hanzo purring and eating before he passed out into a deep sleep.  
\----------

McCree coughed in his dream. He swung his arm to attempt to guide the smoke away from him. It didnt seem like it was working however until he saw a feather that flew into his view from the smoke. McCree watched it as it flew back towards the smoke. The smoke cleared out as the feather moved towards it. McCree kept his eye on it until it had landed on the foot of another man.

McCree looked around to see the same forest the small group had began camping in. Like exactly the same. Down to the leaf. But the camp remained no where in sight. He looked forward once again to see the man. Who wore traditional Japanese clothing. And seemed to wield a bow. The man stared at him with black eyes. Farther observing lead to McCree noticing the mans sleeve tattoo. McCree frowned as the man felt familier. But having never seen him before. He also had a stuck up aura. But it seemed softened quite a bit from what McCree observed the man to appear as. McCree took a step forward to talk to the man. But the man only smiled back, turning away from McCree and walking off. McCree shouted for him to wait. But the feather suddenly caught wind and smoke returned and circled McCree, who began coughing again until he woke up.  
\-----------

McCree laid in his bed wide eyed. He lifted his arm slightly to see if was just past High Noon on his watch. He sighed a bit and relaxed, turning his head and finding the bowl he gave Hanzo empty. But no Hanzo in sight. McCree felt his stomach drop slightly as he looked from his bed for Hanzo. It was then he saw his own hat lift a bit and the familier dragon's head poke from under it. Roaring to McCree practically to tell him where he was, and that he was ok. McCree chuckled a bit and lifted his hat so he could pet Hanzo.

"You sure are cute" Hanzo chuckled as Hanzo purred happily nuzzling McCrees hand for more affection. McCree laughed a bit as he heard he flap of his tent opening. He was happy to see it was none other than Lena. Who took notice of the dragon and giggled.

"I was wondering why you were laughing, love!" She laughed as she moved over to sit on the edge of the bed to take a closer look at Hanzo.

"His name's Hanzo." McCree slowly sat up. Hanzo squeaked as he tumbled down McCree's chest. Luckily landing in McCree's arms, Hanzo roared out s bit. Gaining a giggle from Lena.

"Sorry der' Partner, this is Lena. Codename Tracer" McCree lifted Hanzo a bit so Hanzo would take notice of their guest. Hanzo's head tilted to the side before Lena reached over and gently petted the top of the dragon's head. Hanzo purred happily and nuzzled at Lena's hand. 

"He sure loves affection, just like a kitty!" Lena giggled as Hanzo roared at her.

"He sounds like one of Winston's sloths videos. Im sure he'll love him!" Lena smiled even more. McCree nodded in agreement

"Sadly Genji and Gabriel ain't takin' a likin' to him, they want me to rid of him like he's some varmint." McCree smiled sadly at Hanzo, who was busy loving how soft Lena's hands were to sense McCree's mood. 

"Well don't listen to them! They're always moody and stuff. I think he's lovely." Lena giggled. McCree smiled looking down at the purring dragon who roared in pure joy.

"I think so too." Is all he could reply back.


	3. Genji

A while after Lena had left to go strike up a conversation with someone else in the camp. McCree had managed to finish setting up his tent room so he had space to clean his gun in. He wasn't about to let grease on his cot. He sleeps on that. However Hanzo really seemed to be wanting attention. Even making effort to curl his entire body around McCrees arm. McCree couldn't help but laugh at the dragon. 

"You sure are mighty, cute." McCree put his peacekeeper down to pet the dragon. Who purred upon contact. McCree thought to himself thinking on how he could distract the little lizard so he could finish cleaning peacekeeper. He thought to himself and grunted at the first idea. But honestly he didn't seem to have a choice. McCree stood up, Hanzo roaring up at him before crawling his way up McCree's arm and resting around his neck. As if already knowing this was going to be its mode of transportation for a while. McCree chuckled and gently nuzzled the creature with his chin. Hanzo roared happily and nuzzled at McCree's face in return before McCree walked out of the tent.  
\-----------

"Get out" Hanzo could feel the glare coming from the cyborg as the cyborg witnessed McCree enter Genji's tent. Hanzo held up two hands by his own head.

"I ain't got much, just a few questions since your from around these parts." McCree stated. They entered a void of silence, and after a moment or two McCree thought to clarify. 

"About my dragon..." immediately Genji groaned and sat on his cot. He sighed realizing that this man would probably leave his sights if he just answered his questions.

"Fine...what is it?" Genji groaned out holding the front of his mask with his hand. Hanzo roared out and nuzzled McCree's neck as McCree thought of questions.

"He's really cuddly, it's kind of distracting. Do you know what would entertain these thin's?" McCree asked, feeling the glare from Genji like he had asked a stupid question.

"He has his own interests, I suggest you find out what those things are to entertain him" Genji stood up from his cot and stand in front of McCree. Mainly to look as if he wasn't bothered by this. 

"Also like, will he be gettin' any bigger? I know he's still a child but-"

"That THING is a year older than you.." Genji interrupted McCree. McCree took a second to think on that before his eyes glanced to the side, as if embarrassed that he didn't know that.

"How can you tell?" McCree asked in almost a whisper. Genji's breath hitch at the question. But luckily he was quick with excuses when it came to answers he didn't want to answer correctly.

"His whiskers, notice the length, the longer they are the older he is. He does not show his true size. More than likely to remain unseen and to not intimidate you. Though he is still relatively young for a dragon. Dragons can live for hundreds of years. But are usually fully grown height wise at a young age. As they grow older they grow longer along with their whiskers." Genji replied having had taken a few steps closer to McCree.

"Oh...." McCree thought for a second before opening his mouth again.

"Say...how do you know all of this about dragons?" McCree asked, at this point Genji was close enough to hear the hitch in Genji's breath.

"Get out." Genji replied.

"Why? I still have questions" McCree took a step forward before being shoved away by the shorter cyborg.

"I said GET OUT" Genji shoved McCree again. Causing the man to fall backwards out of the tent. McCree grumbled to himself. That boy had to be hiding something. McCree stood to enter the tent again. But the roar of Hanzo stopped him. McCree hadn't noticed that Hanzo had fallen off his shoulder when he fell down. Hanzo stood on the ground balancing himself with his new hind legs to look up at McCree. Hanzo roared again at McCree, who sighed in defeat. 

"Don' worry partner. I got ya" McCree kneeled down and held his arm out. Hanzo crawled his arm up and around McCree's arm, clinging to it in a perfect spiral. McCree chuckled and began to head back to his tent. He figured he'd solve this mystery of Genji's another time.  
\----------

McCree was thankful that Hanzo had decided to take a nap. It finally gave him time to finish cleaning Peacekeeper. McCree put his gun back in his holder. Adjusting his hat so Hanzo, who was curled around the base sleeping peacefully, wouldn't fall off. He then decided to take a walk. By now the sun was setting. The sky being barely visible through the threes, McCree could make out some oranges and purples. The perfect sunset sky. It was a shame that the trees had to block the view.

McCree made his way into the food tent, smiling at the sight of everyone being there. He ignored the glares he was receiving from Gabriel and more than likely Genji. He grabbed himself a plate of food. Which consisted of steak that was still freshly cooked. Along with some corn and mashed potatoes. A decent meal, more like comfort food at the moment. But he appreciated steak. McCree then sat himself in front of Angela and Lena, who sat side by side talking. He tipped his hat ever so slightly to the girls and began eating. 

"Greetings Love!" Lena happily greeted back. Angela would've greeted that man as well if her mouth wasnt currently full.

"I see Hanzo is finally resting! All that attention he loves getting must've finally worn him out" Lena then giggled. Angela wiped her mouth with a napkin before speaking.

"Your just in time Jesse, I was just about to show Lena the files over the Shimada Clan" Angela pulled out a folder and laid it on the table. Lena took the liberty of opening it and spreading the files and photos out. McCree carefully removed his hat placing it down on the table next to him as he tilted his head to get a better view of some of the photos. 

There laid several photos of the current residents of the Shimada Clan. Including some deceased members as well, just for the sake of history. Angela went on to talk about what her research had found about the clan. However McCree wasn't paying attention. McCree lifted a few photos. One of two what seemed to be brothers standing side by side. The other being the man Hanzo reconized from his dream. He gazed at the photos, practically memorized by the two photos. That is until Hanzo suddenly appeared taking the photo of the man into his mouth slipping it out of McCree's loose grip he had on it.

"Hey! No! Bad boy!" McCree reached towards Hanzo and gripped the photo again. Hanzo growled and jerked the photo in the opposite direction that McCree was pulling, ripping the photo in two. Hanzo chewed up what he had of the photo. Mainly the head and torso part of the mans image, soon swallowing it.

"He must be hungry!" Lena spoke as she offered an apple she had to the dragon. Who then proceeded to curl himself around the apple and take a bite from it. She laughed watching the dragon devour the apple. McCree just continued to sigh. 

"The photo your holding is of two I couldn't find anything on. However all I do know is that the green haired one is Genji. Before he came to Overwatch." Angela referred to the only photo McCree now held in his hands. 

"What about the other one?" McCree asked. He had failed to noticed that Hanzo had turned his gaze to Angela staring at her in confusion. McCree also failed to notice Genji who had walked up behind him only to pull the photo away from McCree's hand. This time no protest came from McCree.

"He is no one of concern now. No one important. Do not talk of him again." Genji spoke in a serious tone before gazing into the photo. McCree wished he could see Genji's expression to know how he was feeling. Genji then grunted and left the tent. Taking the photo with him.


	4. His Eyes Were Beautiful

It was the smoke again, causing McCree to cough. However he was relieved to see the smoke clear up faster than last time. The dream seemed to have taken off from where he last left off. This time he had questions. 

"Who are you?" McCree spoke, causing the man that was there last time to stop. The man smirked and turned around looking at McCree.

"My name isnt important" is all he could reply. McCree grunted and walked closer to the man. 

"Then w-what your relation with Genji?" This question caused the mans breath to hitch. 

"Why do you ask such personal questions?" The man asked in reply to McCree.

"Because I've never met you in my entire life time and now your here and you clearly have some relation to the Shimada's, to Genji!" 

"Genji is dead!" The man interrupted McCree, grunting as he continued to walk.

"No he ain't, he's alive and well. I just saw him before fallin' asleep in ma tent" McCree grunted out, causing the man to stop again. McCree could hear the man say something under his breath. But he didn't bother to ask what he said. McCree moved again. Standing behind the man, who he just noticed was shorter than him. Hell he couldn't have been any taller than Genji. 

"Your his brother.. ain't ya?" McCree asked again. That's when he noticed that the man might have began crying. A tear rolled down the mans cheek. It was now that McCree could study the man. He took in the mans features. How the man always seemed focused in his eyes. His brown, so dark it was almost black eyes. He could've sworn the man also wore some eyeliner. McCree smiled softly losing himself in his eyes. The man grunted after a bit and looked to McCree.

"I think it's time for you to go, until your next rest" The man said before dissolving into smoke. McCree tried to reach for the man, however the smoke all came back, swirling fast around him until McCree woke up.  
\-------------

Hanzo roared at McCree as the man's eyes shot open. Seeming to be filled with concern. McCree sighed and lifted his right hand to pet the dragon. Who purred softly nuzzling McCree's hand. 

"Damn...." McCree sighed out as he sat up. His back ached from laying on the couch. Gently rubbing it he opened up a box he had set aside and pulled a cigar out. He knew that Angela hated that he smoked. She was really overly cautious about him doing so. McCree searched his pockets for a lighter; Cursing softly when he failed to find out. Hanzo roared out his tiny sloth like sound and blew out air. Or more a tad bit of fire. Lighting McCree's cigar for him. McCree chuckled bringing the cigar to his lips with one hand and petting Hanzo with the other.

"Well I be, you truly are my new partner ain't ya?" McCree chuckled out, receiving a roar in reply. McCree then stood up and began to get ready for the day.  
\--------------

Hanzo watched the man strip before him. Hanzo couldn't help but eye the man down. Hanzo wished that McCree could understand him. He would tell him how much he appreciated him. Especially since the magic he was already casting when McCree was asleep wasnt working out to well. Hanzo thought back to when he was found by the man. He's been greatfull to him ever since. Hanzo roared out to McCree. To his his roars were normal sounding. Roaring ferociously to the man. He swore if he could blush he would've when McCree turned in his direction. Shirtless none the less. McCree chuckled and kneeled down. Hanzo was quick to nuzzle McCree's hand when it was offered to him. 

This was the only way Hanzo could show McCree how much he felt towards him. How greatfull he was. Hanzo was head over heels in love with a cowboy. Hanzo purred out when McCree's fingers gently rubbed against his head. It warmed his heart feeling McCree return his affection in some form of way. Even if it wasn't as strong as love as Hanzo felt. 

All Hanzo could wish for was for him to be strong and willing enough to give up his dragon form. However he was fearful. Afraid of losing that he loved after turning human. Giving up his life more than he already had when he left his family, his clan. They weren't family to him any longer. All he wanted was Genji back, and somehow this man brought him to Genji. He thought about the cyborg. He couldn't believe of what had happened to him. He has changed drastically. Hanzo teared up at the thought of his brother being alive. After all that he had done... 

"Woah there, you feelin' ok?" McCree spoke to the dragon. Wiping the dragons eyes a bit to rid of his tears. Hanzo growled softly to feeling the pressure on his eyes. But purred soon after, nuzzling McCree's hand. He roared out again in need and love. Just wanting to be near McCree. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be human yet. Hanzo couldn't tell how McCree felt towards him. He probably would never know while Hanzo was in this form. McCree gave out a chuckle and began to talk.

"This is the second time I dreamt about the same man. Never met him in ma life. But his eyes were the most beautiful I've seen...mesmerizing almost..." McCree sighed. Hearing McCree say that left Hanzo still. He thought it over and over. Hanzo didnt even noticed that McCree had stopped petting him to finish getting dressed. Hanzo came back to reality when McCree picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. Hanzo couldn't be any happier than right now. All he could do was purr.  
\--------------

McCree entered the food tent. Seeing everyone there again McCree smiled. He grabbed himself some food and even grabbed some extra for Hanzo to have. Joining the girls, yet again, at a table. 

"Howdy" McCree greeted the girl. Who smiled and greeted him back warmly.

"You are just on time McCree, I was going to start discussing our plans of operations for tomorrow. Thanks to Genji, we can finally take down the Shimada clan! They're doing this huge deal tomorrow. It's going to be a struggle. Because just about the entire clan is going to be there!" Angela spoke excitedly. McCree chuckled, not noticing that Hanzo was paying a whole lot of attention to their discussion. Neither noticed as Genji and Gabriel made their way over as well. Each sitting on each side of McCree. Hanzo looked to Genji who just happened the sit in the side Hanzo was. 

From there Angela explained the plan. With the input of Gabriel and Genji, McCree seemed to have understood the plan perfectly. Or at least he hoped he did. 

"I'll inform any of you of any changes in the plans if any come forward" Angela stood up.

"Please rest up and prepare for the rest of the day, tomorrow is the big day!" She said happily. Before walking out of the tent. McCree made sure to stand up carefully. Remembering that during the conversation Hanzo had crawled himself off of McCree and to the ground. Hanzo looked around frowning , before calling out to Hanzo.

"Hanzo~, here boy!" McCree whistled for him, just barely noticing the slight growl from Genji. McCree heard the familier sloth like rear of Hanzo and looked over to see Hanzo by Genji. Genji stared down at it. From what McCree could assume, Genji was angerly glaring at him. Hanzo roared out again.

"Go away, i don't have time for your apologies" Genji said, slightly kicking the Dragon a good foot back. Hanzo cried out in pain from the impact. Causing McCree so send flares towards Genji, but at the same time, felt his heart sink at the sight of Hanzo being hurt.

"McCree I found your...pet..." Genji growled out before going around the now curled up in slight pain Hanzo and leaving the tent. McCree ran over and picked up Hanzo quickly. Gently rubbing his belly, McCree could see a bruise on Hanzo, from Genji's metal foot. He growled a bit and looked up. Enough was enough. Lena zipped over and stood by McCree.

"I-i-Is Hanzo alright??" She asked in deep concern. McCree could only take his hat off and put Hanzo in there.

"Get him some ice and hold on to him for a bit" McCree handed the hat to Lena growling.

"I have some business to attend to." McCree angerly spoke before storming out of the tent after Genji. Lena looked down into the hat, hearing Hanzo call out for McCree. She gently petted his bruise, taking precaution to not hurt the dragon.

"Don't worry love, he'll be back. He just wants to let some steam out. Let's go find Angela for some ice!" She giggled worriedly before leaving the tent herself. 

Everyone had all failed to noticed that Gabriel had been watching the whole time. Observing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free to Follow Me on Tumblr! I'm hoping to start updating on there when my fics update!  
>  http://chocolate-and-bunnies.tumblr.com
> 
> May Post my Twitter at a later Chapter. Idk yet.


	5. Pains and Regrets

"What the Fuck is wrong with you!?" McCree shouted out. Swinging a punch towards Genji, the cyborg quickly turning and catching McCree's fists.

"Nothing is wrong, go tend to your pet" Genji growled, releasing the still clenched fist.

"I wouldn't need to tend to Hanzo if you hadn't kicked him like he was some soccer ball" McCree continued to shout and follow Genji.

"I didn't kick him that hard" Genji growled out as he reached his tent.

"What is your fuckin' problem?, Ever since I found Hanzo, you've been nothing but a complete ass to me and Hanzo. What is wrong with him?! What is your problem with Dragons?!" McCree's shouting only got louder until Genji began to shake. Genji then turned around and shouted out.

"IT'S BECAUSE I USED TO BE ONE!!!!" Genji screamed into McCree's face. He quickly entered his tent, leaving McCree in complete shock. McCree formed a frown on his face before following Genji inside.

"What do ya, mean ya USED to be a dragon?" McCree asked confused. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Genji. Genji had removed his mask and was in tears. Genji sobbed silently into his hand. McCree took this moment to look at Genji's face. He couldn't help but notice all the scars on Genji's face that were visible. McCree took noticed that Genji looked nothing like the man from his dreams, his brother. He couldn't tell if it was because of the scars, or if they were already different in appearance from birth.

"Long ago....me and my brother were set to battle. Or rather he was set to kill me... I did the best I could, but he out matched me.. in want...need almost...I was left for dead by him...and my dragon form... these cybernetics....only restrain me more..." Genji gripped his fists tightly in rage.

"He took my dragon form... he took who I was...and this body only keeps me farthur away..." Genji looked away to hide the expression, the feeling of weakness from McCree. 

"So your brother tried to kill you...and now your human." McCree spoke trying to understand.

"No, I am not human. I am not Omnics either...i do not know what I am. Or even who I am anymore" Genji looked to McCree again before sighing. Wondering why he was even telling this man this, besides the obvious.

"So your neither or both? I dont see the problem. But I do understand that yer brother hurt ya. Tried to kill ya even. Is your brother the reason why ya hate dragons. Why do you hate Hanzo?" McCree was only trying to understand. His question only got a scoff from Genji before he replied.

"You are a fool, you cannot be this stupid. Leave. Now." Genji growled out before shoving McCree out of the tent. McCree didn't protest this time. But he still couldn't bring himself to understand. He wanted to, for his co-worker, for Hanzo. But for now, all he could do was leave it at that. It was about time he went to check on Hanzo.   
\--------------

Hanzo roared out at the sight of McCree entering the medical tent. Lena had taken him there for ice. Which he now laid on top of, to reduce his now swelling stomach. McCree knelt beside the cot the tiny dragon was laying on, and gently petted the dragon. Who purred softly under his touch.

"Don't worry fella, I promise ya, you'll be ok. Its just a bruise and youll hopefully feel betta' tomorrow." McCree chuckled as Hanzo roared out again in agreement. Lena couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"You two get along so well. It's like you've been together for years.." She giggles out before turning away.

"I'll leave you to tend to him now. See ya around love!" She smiled brightly as she left the tent. Leaving the cowboy and dragon alone. McCree waves to the girl as she left the tent. But attention was grabbed again when Hanzo roared to him. McCree chuckled as he continued to pet him.

"Man, this is just gettin' more and more confusin' by the day." McCree spoke to himself. 

"First I find a dragon, and now Genji used to be one. Things arent addin' up like I thought it would. Maybe I am stupid" He groaned out as he sat on the cot next to Hanzo. Who roared at him again. McCree smirked at Hanzo before letting the dragon crawl onto his arm. He cradled the dragon softly. 

"I've been spoilin' ya huh? Your even older than me Genji says." Hanzo laughed a bit as he gently rubbed the bruise. Hanzo purred at how soothing McCree's fingers were, even over where he was injured. McCree smiled softly hearing the purring. He put hit hat back on that sat nearby on a desk and grabbed the ice pack.

"Let's go back to da tent. Im sure you feel more at home there.." McCree stood up to leave. He laughed a bit when Hanzo roared in agreement.  
\-----------

"Why did you hurt Genji?" McCree stood tall in front of the man yet again. He didn't care if the smoke almost suffocated him again. He didn't take notice of the feather again. He knew where the man would be standing. And he was right. The man stood shocked, as if he didn't know he would even ask him. The man then looked away.

"That is no longer important." Is all the man could reply. 

"Like hell it isn't. What the fuck did you do?" McCree growled and stepped closer to the man. Now only an inch away from pressing his chest to his. Both stood in attempt to dominate the other, McCree had the advantage in height. Almost towering the other. 

"I did it for the wrong reasons. I did it because he disobeyed the clan. I had no choice but to" The man replied, suddenly realizing how small he was. 

"Your a murderer...." McCree growled under his breath. The man flinched a bit.

"I cannot be a murderer if the man who I believed has been dead is still here, alive." The man growled in return before being grabbed tightly by the arms by the larger man.

"I don't care! Ya think ya can show up and be all mysterious in ma dreams. Why don't ya just go haunt Genji's dream so he can kick your ass. I shouldn't have to deal with this shit!" McCree began to shout in anger, almost rage.

"Because I cannot go into his dreams like I can yours, there needs to be a connection..." The man tried to pull away. However McCree's grip only grew stronger. The man began wincing at the feeling of McCree's fingers digging into his own skin. He felt the bruises forming as McCree growled out.

"What kinda connection do we ev'n got?!! I don even know ya! I dun even know ya name! What kinda bullshit connection do you got got me!" McCree at this point was crushing the man's arms. He couldn't control it, he suddenly couldn't control his anger. He was about to shake the man for an answer; when instead of the man pulling away, he pulled himself closer. 

The man brought his lips firmly to McCree's, bringing McCree to a startling halt. The man slowly raised his arms to grab at McCree's arms to hold him there. McCree couldn't protest though, at the same time realizing how tight of a grip he had on the man. He loossened his grip and pressed his lips back, in return. McCree took in the things he could sense. The touch, the man's arms were suprisenly smooth but firm. His lips, soft but chapped, almost as if he bites at them regularly. McCree took in the mans scent as well, even though he could barely even describe it.

The man pulled back from the kiss and pushed McCree away. Jesse stumbled back back caught his balance and looked at the man. Who looked as if he was holding tears in as he rubbed his arms gently from where McCree had practically crushed them. Even though the tattoo had covered the mans bare arm. He could still barely make out a bruise that had began to form. McCree walked closer.

"I'm sorry...I'm just...." McCree sighed out as he removed his hat.

"I've been so confused.... nothing is connecting to me like it seems it's supposed to be...and my little Hanzo is hurt... and now so are you..." McCree gently rubbed the mans bare arm, being extra careful around the bruise. McCree looked to the man who still refused to look at him. He didn't protest however, he didn't deserve to see the man's beautiful eyes after what he did.

"At least tell me about you... who are you? What is your full name?..." McCree asked. The man pulled his arm away quickly after that and turned away again. McCree saw a tear roll down the man's cheek as smoke began to surround him again. All he received in reply was.

"That isn't important"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is kinda weird. Took a bit of a break because I got a job. Now to prewritten more chapter so I can get them out regularly again.
> 
> Thank you to the Fans of my Fic! I hope you are enjoying this! I'm doing my best to get chapters out there! Shout out to the Discord Server for dealing with my shit as well. Love all of you guys <3.
> 
> For those who want to know. My twitter is @Choco_and_Bunny


	6. Naps

McCree sat up on his cot, rubbing the sweat off his forehead from just waking up. He groaned a bit as he looked around. It was barely morning, meaning that the mission was today. He looked around and found Hanzo where he laid him last night. The dragon's ice pack laid under him. Now being more like a water bed. McCree stood up and was quick to change clothes. He looked to his pet and smiled sadly. He reached over and gently petted Hanzo, who while still asleep flintched under his touch. Which McCree couldn't help but find odd. None the less, McCree let the dragon sleep. He then continued to leave his tent. Hoping to grab some food for him and Hanzo. 

"I still see you haven't rid of that foolish thing of yours" McCree heard growled out. He looked to his left to see Gabriel. 

"Of course I haven't. He's my pardner." McCree frowned at the man who only scowled.

"Bringing him back with us will only cause us trouble. Rid of him before the end of the mission. Or else." The man growled again. 

"Or else what?" McCree asked. Thats when the man went silent. McCree raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. Which never came. What came first was a roar heard inside the tent. McCree sighed softly.

"I thought so, stop actin all tough when you can't even think of good replies to questions. Now excuse me I have to grab Hanzo." McCree then turned back into the tent. He saw Hanzo look at him with what seemed to be fear. McCree went to see what was wrong. But was instead tackled down by Gabriel. McCree landed back first onto the ground as he tried to shove the man off him. Overall failing.

"You are my apprentice! You will do as I say!" Gabriel shouted at Jesse, who almost flinched at how loud the man was being.

"Or what?! You going to take me into the woods and shoot me like I'm Ol' Yeller?!" McCree shouted back. Only to be lifted a bit and slammed back down. He wasn't finished yet.

"Is that what I am to you?! Your dog who your willin' to rid of because I can't or won't be your "good boy" anymore?! You wanna rid of me when I disobey ya?! I ain't your dog, I ain't no body's dog anymore! I am a member of Overwatch!" Jesse heard the cries of Hanzo from above but they were quickly drowned out by Gabriel.

"You're a member of Blackwatch! You work under MY LAW!" Gabriel pushed himself off McCree and stood. He looked to the small lizard who was roaring and hissing at him. He tisked and grabbed the dragon tightly and threw him onto McCree chest. Hanzo roared out in slight pain as a small crunch was heard. McCree gasped and looked at Hanzo. Then back to Gabriel, who was taking his leave.

"I want him gone by the end of the mission. I do not have room for such pathetic and stupidity on my team..." Gabriel growled out once more before leaving. McCree released the breath he was holding in as he reached towards Hanzo on his chest. The dragon flintched yet again seeing McCree's hand but purred softly when McCree searched under his chin. McCree adjusted Hanzo a bit as he sat up slowly. He looked over the dragon trying to find where the crunch had come from. He sighed in relief seeing it was only one of Hanzo's prosthetics. Hanzo roared at him when water fell ontop of his head. It was only now that McCree realized he was crying.

"Don't worry partner. Your not going anywhere. I love ya partner. I won't let anyone take ya from me" McCree sobbed out. Hanzo roared at him and nuzzled his chest in comfort. The two sat in the tent for the rest of the day. Lena was willing to bring them food for lunch. McCree didn't tell her what had happened when she asked. He didn't want to tell her, out of fear. Lena eventually came and got them for the mission. Everyone was prepped and ready to take out the Shimada Clan as they all loaded into the truck. As they all prepped and filed into the vehicle. McCree pulled his hat over his face. Hanzo laying and resting around his neck. McCree decided to take a small nap while they traveled.  
\---------------------

McCree reached for the man again. The dream yet again leaving off where he last left. The man's tear slid down his face as McCree gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him back for a hug. 

"I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry...please forgive me.... I didn't mean to hurt ya..." McCree tighter his arms around the man. Who remained silent.

"I don't know much about ya.. But i wanna get to know ya more. I don't want this to just be a kiss and nothing else. Damn it if your going to kiss me you gotta at least tell me about yourself." McCree was practically demanding at this point. He held the man until he heard the man chuckle. 

"Alright...walk with me..." the man sighed wiping his eyes of any water in them. McCree let's go of the man and follows him. Making their way through the forest that surrounds them. The forest was rather crowded where they were. McCree stayed close to the man, to avoid losing him, getting lost. Or rather both at this point. The man looked to McCree and raised an eyebrow. McCree could only chuckle nervously. The man smiled softly seeing McCree like this, causing a small blush to come into view. The man reached over slowly as they traveled, and traced his finger gently against McCree's cybernetic hand. Slowly he slipped his fingers through McCree's intertwining his fingers with the others. McCree was happy to obliged.

Eventually the two made it to what seemed to be the top of some cliff. McCree looked at the horizon, sighing in content he pulled the man closer to his side. He looked down and saw the village where he had found Hanzo.

"Hanamura?" Jesse asked also stupidly. The man chuckled.

"Of course, this was once my home..." the man spoke in almost a whisper, his eyes looked as if they were mourning. McCree began wondering if he should even ask the questions he had. None the less, he sat down in the grass that was a good enough height to sway in the wind, he took off his hat and held it close. The man followed soon after, he gazed upon the village in silence.

"So...why did you leave?...." McCree finally brought himself to ask one of the few questions that was lingering on his mind for the past several minutes.

"......I need left my home, the roof I had over my head more than I did Hanamura.. I lived on the streets due to my form. But...I want...to leave...i want to go with you..." Hanzo gripped the grass below him tightly. McCree could only look at the man and smiled softly.

"Maybe ill consider it after the mission, but I gotta see ya outside dream land to do that" McCree chuckled softly, the man looking up to him in confusion, before chuckling.

"You are quite the fool" the man shook his head in almost disbelief, this time it was Jesse's turn to be confused yet again.

"Damn it, even your brother is callin' me stupid, and I can't figure out why for da life of me." Jesse laid back into the grass with a groan. The man leaned towards McCree again.

"It's just because you are. It is quite adorable in my own opinion. You are a fool, a loveable one at that. I haven't known you for long Jesse, but I love the way you care for me, hold me. Your warm, but I just assume it's the dark tan... but through these past few days that I've known you. Especially at a time of weakness... I can't help but decide that I owe you my life.... being a dragon. I'm willing to do anything for you..." He sighed softly, smiling down at McCree. Who looked up at him with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Who are ya?...." McCree asked. Getting yet again, another chuckle from the man. McCree blushed at how beautiful the man was when he smiled.

"Jesse...my name is Ha-  
\-------------------

"MCCREE" Gabriel shouted,waking and startling the cowboy. McCree groaned removing his hat for his face and rubbing his eye. 

"We're here, and your sleeping on the fucking job." The older man growled and hit McCree upside his head. McCree groaned again, receiving a roar of concern from Hanzo on his shoulders. McCree sat up straight and put his hat back on his head. Gabriel growled at Hanzo before leaving the truck as it came to a slow halt. Everyone else gave a look of fear to McCree, with a slight hint of concern for him. They all followed after Gabriel, leaving the cowboy and dragon in the truck. McCree and Hanzo looked to eat other before McCree leaned his head down to place a kiss on top of Hanzo's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Genji from Instagram and Frosty from the Discord Server. I couldn't get motivated to do this fic without you guys specifically. Shout to any other low-key and of mine! I appreciate all of you.


End file.
